The Best Kind of Silence
by UltimatePacman
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was a normal 15 year old boy. Just like any other 15 year old, his hormones ran rampant, he hated school and he didn't give a fuck about anything. However, there were a few unusual things about Sasuke Uchiha; his looks were definitely above average, he excelled academically, and he was gay.
1. Prologue

Sasuke Uchiha was a normal 15 year old boy. Just like any other 15 year old, his hormones ran rampant, he hated school and he didn't give a fuck about anything. However, there were a few unusual things about Sasuke Uchiha; his looks were definitely above average, he excelled academically, and he was gay. Now being a horny emotional mess that 15 year olds are is hard enough, but when Sasuke found out he was gay, he just added it to the list of stuff that he knew was a problem, but would forget about and fix later, like the tires on his bike, or the batteries that needed changing in his TV remote. Finding out he was gay wasn't really a shock to Sasuke, because well, he didn't really 'find out', he kind of always knew. Even when he was younger he had no interest in playing 'kiss chase', he always knew girls had coodies, and he really couldn't deal with their whining. Just like any other boy at the age of 6, however, Sasuke just never grew out of it.

Unfortunately Sasuke was the only person of whom it didn't come as a shock to. When Sasuke was teased in middle school for his good looks, academic ability, and charm with the girls, (which was obviously from jealousy, Sasuke knew that.) a rumour was spread that Sasuke was, in fact, gay. When the boy didn't deny it the rumours only grew worse, spreading through the whole school and even to his parents. Of course his parents had none of it, his father drove like a maniac to the school, Sasuke remembers that day because he thought it would be his last, slammed through the doors which almost seemed to make the walls shake in a vicious rage, and demanded to see either the principle, or the little shit that started the rumour.

So Sasuke sat there, with his red faced father and upset, yet collected mother, as his father then continued to insult the way the old man chose to run his school, demanding that he enforce stricter anti-bullying rules and even questioned the Childs' parents integrity towards raising their child.

It was at this point that Sasuke stupidly and regrettably decided to just tell his parents, "Actually, I am gay." It was at this point when Sasuke felt a solid sting on his cheek, it wasn't the first time his father had hit him, or 'disciplined him' as the rest of the family would call it. However that fact did not make it hurt any less, and the sudden flow of tears down his cheek actually made him realise that had told his parents, and the principle of his school, that he, Sasuke Uchiha, liked men.

Once the now validated rumours flooded his school he was embarrassed to show his face, well, anywhere. The bullying got worse and the teachers even stopped doing as much about it. Nobody wanted to sit next to him, be his partner for anything, and it wouldn't be an exaggeration if he said he had no friends at all. It wouldn't be uncommon for Sasuke to almost fall through his door with a few cuts and bruises every now and then, one time someone had actually managed to break his nose. His mother had taken him to the boy's house and yelled at his mother until Sasuke thought her face would turn so red she'd explode, leaving a blast of blood and guts all over the other woman. Although Sasuke's parents didn't agree, at all, with Sasuke's 'chosen' sexuality, as much as they tried to ignore it, broken body parts was the limit.

When it was time for Sasuke to transfer into high school his parents obviously chose the closest and most convenient one around, which of course to Sasuke's dismay, almost everyone from his middle school was also joining him at. So it was at this fateful point in Sasuke's life that he decided he would hide his sexuality, which for Sasuke did come as a surprise. Hiding your own sexuality was thoroughly confusing to Sasuke, why can't he admit something to other people that is blindingly obvious to himself? Something that came so natural to him was deemed amazingly un-natural to everyone else. So Sasuke decided to keep it a secret, he added it to the list of stuff that he knew was a problem, but would forget about and fix later, like the tires on his bike, or the batteries that needed changing in his TV remote.

Today, however, was the day that Sasuke had waited for for almost 2 years. His parents had finally let him transfer schools, only half a year into his first year of high school, but when Sasuke came home with two broken fingers after school one day, his mother begged Fugaku (Sasuke's father, and her husband) to transfer him to the school in the next town, and Sasuke was fucking ecstatic. He could finally have a fresh start, somewhere nobody knew his 'secret' and he wouldn't have to deal with the usual bullies. Even if he did get bullied at his next school, it would be for something completely different, and Sasuke wouldn't mind as much. They could make fun of his hair, the way he walks, maybe they'd even switch it up a bit, who knows? Any kind of change of pace would be fine, he didn't care. Nothing could hurt as much as being picked on for his sexuality, bring it on.


	2. The Pogg Revolution

pSasuke's alarm went off at 6am, a whole hour earlier then it usually would if he was going back to the same crappy, old and generally shit school. However, he wasn't. Today was his first day at his knew school, Konoha High School. Sasuke slammed the 'off' button of his alarm clock with unbelievable speed and almost threw himself out of bed. He ran to the bathroom, took a piss, washed his face and brushed his teeth. He ran back into his bedroom, getting dressed, his hands shaking with excitement and anxiousness as he buttoned his shirt, re-tying his tie three times before being deemed perfect and going downstairs. Everyone else is asleep still, so Sasuke makes an effort to be quiet; he enters the kitchen to find an empty wine bottle on the table, along with its used glass. His mother's usually quite up kept and strict when it comes to a neat and tidy house, however these past couple years Sasuke would find a few extra bottles missing from the liquor cabinet, a few wine glasses missing here and there, and a few times he actually came in to find his mother passed out on the kitchen table. /p

pSasuke cleared the glass and bottle, when he heard the downstairs toilet flush. He poked his head around the kitchen door to see a rough looking Itachi emerge from the bathroom. Sasuke checked the watch on his wrist for the time; it was 6:34 /

"Why are you up so early?" Sasuke asked his brother "I haven't slept yet. Just got in." Itachi responded, itching at the back of his head and /

"You know mother and father don't like it when you do that" Sasuke said as he moved back into the kitchen, Itachi followed him. "Mother will have a hangover worse than mine when she finally wakes up, and father won't even notice I'm gone until he has to get to work" Itachi offered as he opened the fridge, grabbing the bottle of orange juice and taking a large swig before putting it /

"Today's your first day right? Good luck, Sasuke" Itachi spoke as he took a seat at the small breakfast table; Sasuke gave an "mm" before putting his bread into the toaster. "I really hope things change, I don't know what I'd do if they didn't" Sasuke spoke softly "You'll be fine, no one will know, just act 'normal', as everyone calls it, and you'll be golden." Itachi was actually the only one in Sasuke's family to really accept him. In fact, when Sasuke said that it had come to less of a shock for himself, it actually came to even less of a shock to Itachi, later on he had told Sasuke that he always kind of knew, and that he didn't mind. For that, Sasuke was so grateful to his brother, he was the only one he could really talk to. /p

p"aaanyway, I'm gonna go sleep of my dreadful hangover, but while I do, I'll be think of you Sasuke, have a good day" Itachi stood from the table and planted a kiss on his brothers cheek, which Sasuke proceeded to wipe off with embarrassment, "Whatever you alcoholic, go get some rest" Sasuke laughed as Itachi made his way out of the kitchen "It must run in the family" he whispered under his breath, unable for Sasuke to hear. /p

pSasuke had to get two busses and a train to get to his new school. All of which took an hour and a half, getting Sasuke to school at approximately 8:40, giving him a slim 20 minutes to find his way from the entrance to his classroom. However, it was all worth it, he stood at the front of the class as his knew teacher, Mr Hatake, introduced the newbie to the rest of the class. "Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you all." Sasuke was blown away by the general silence, the silence of not caring, there wasn't a better kind of silence in Sasuke's book. There were a few whispers sure, but none that he could hear, no laughter or the odd shout of 'queer' or 'homo' that he was used to. Just complete normality, that's all he wanted, and now it seemed that was all he was going to get. As he walked to his seat next to 'Shikamaru Nara' or 'the kid with the ponytail' as his teacher had secondly pointed out, giving Sasuke a better view of the boy, the rest of the kids stared at him. Not in a horrible, judging way for once, but in a generally curious way. He took his seat next to Shikamaru, and then Mr Hatake called the class to attention, telling everyone to 'put their eyes back in there head and face the board', and everyone did. Sasuke could certainly get used to this. /p

pA few hours had passed, and for the first time in a long time Sasuke had actually enjoyed his time at school. The bell rang for lunch and you could almost feel the pressure on the back of their English teachers head as everyone stared at once, waiting for the woman to dismiss them, and when she did everyone practically ran to the door all at once, leaving Sasuke still sat at his desk before he joined them. /p

pSasuke wasn't the best cook, and his mother stopped making his lunch when he entered middle school, although sometimes Itachi would make one for him and slyly put it in his backpack, Itachi's cooking was the best, even better than his mothers, and he'd always make sure to thank him when he got home, because he hated cafeteria food. Well, he hated the cafeteria, more precisely. The kids were like wild animals, some would throw food, some would then catch it and eat it, and some would even throw it at Sasuke. Today, however, was different. It was the start of Sasuke's 'new life'. So he was determined to eat in the cafeteria, even if he had to stomach the god awful creations they dare name 'lunch'. /p

pAs Sasuke stood at the counter, deciding whether to go for the peanut butter sandwich or the, well, he wasn't sure what the other thing was, (he decided towards the sandwich) he couldn't help but hear what seemed to be the loudest table in the room behind him. It consisted of Shikamaru, and that's all the names he knew, but a chubby kid sat next to him with a plate of, well, everything presumably. A tall kid with brown hair, he had a jacket with a white dog on the back and the words 'Fang over Fang' (a band maybe?) A kid with sunglasses on, inside, and the loudest of them all, some blond kid. /p

pThe dog kid, as Sasuke had therefore named him, was throwing his chips at the blond one, while the chubby kid was whining 'I could've eaten those!" while Shikamaru looked utterly bored. It was in that moment that Sasuke thought to avoid that group, it was also at that moment that Sasuke's head was relentlessly attacked by a tomato, causing him to thrust his head forwards and slam his forehead against the glass that 'protected' the already damaging 'food' as the government like to call it. /p

p"Oh shit! Sorry dude! Are you okay?" Sasuke heard one of the boys shout as he rubbed his now red forehead. "Kiba you dick, can't you aim? I'm right in front of you man!" "I could've eaten that tomato" "I bet he did it on purpose" "awughh whatever it's not like I meant to do it, it just kinda slipped!" Sasuke left his tray on the counter and power walked to the nearest bathroom, he knew it was just a mistake, he could hear the boys behind him telling him to 'wait up' and 'fuckin' congrats Kiba, now you've upset the new kid' but it didn't stop his heart beating a million beats per minute, or his hands from shaking, or even his throat going dry. When he got to the restroom he instinctively ran to the nearest toilet and threw his head down it, he took a few deep breaths before taking his head away from the bowl, telling himself to calm down, it was an accident, nobody knows, nobody knows, nobody knows… A few more deep breaths and Sasuke pushed himself up from the floor and walked over to the sink, luckily just in time because a couple of the boys walked in at that moment, Sasuke froze. He'd had so many memories, years' worth, of being followed into the restroom, having his head smashed against the stall door, or his mouth filled with toilet water, even slamming the door on his fingers. "Hey, dude, you okay?" Dog boy barked at him, waving a hand in front of his face "You scared him half to death Kiba, you jerk." The blond boy stated "Hey man, this dipshit here is really sorry for what he did, he was actually aiming for me" he carried on, raising a thumb close to his chest "You're hairs covered in tomato, oi, Kiba, help me get it out" Kiba and the blond walked closer to Sasuke, "Hey just lean over the sink and we'll get it out, okay?" Sasuke nodded slowly, and complied with the boys, slowly tilting his head down, lowering himself so his head was in the sink. /p

pOne of the boys turned the tap on, it was fucking freezing, and it reminded him of the time when one kid got his water bottle out in class and poured the cold liquid over Sasuke's head, drenching his clothes and work. He got sent to the principal's office, yeah, but that was about it./p

p"Aaaaand done. It's all out." The blond tapped Sasuke's shoulder, telling him to lift his head up. "Hey if you put your head under the hand dryer it'll dry super quick!" The one called 'Kiba' spoke. "Yeah good idea, go do that" So Sasuke did, about 5 minutes later the three boys emerged from the restroom, and Shikamaru shouted across the room "Took ya long enough, there's only 20 minutes of lunch left and all you've done is bully some poor kid" "Hey, we're not bullying him! We helped him!" Kiba shouted back "Well Kiba did kind of bully him" the blond kid retorted. "Hey, sorry we made you so late for lunch, you're not gonna get to eat anything now. Come sit with us!" "That's not such a bad thing…" Sasuke mumbled "Huh?" "T-the food I mean, not getting to eat it." Sasuke looked over at the boy, who at first looked completely dumbfounded, 'did he hear what I said?' Sasuke thought. He must have because the blond kid then burst into laughter, "too true, ha ha ha" he laughed. /p

pKiba and the other kid and somehow wrangled Sasuke into sitting with them, which he guesses he was kind of grateful for, where else would he have sat?br /

"So, this is Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji's that one there, Shino's the weirdo with the glasses and I'm Naruto! Probably the best human being you could ever meet?" "Debatable" Shikamaru cut in. "Whatever, you're that new kid right? Sasssss…." "Sasuke" "Yeah, that, you're in my homeroom, you sit like right in front of me, besides Shikamaru right?" "Uhh yeah, sorry I didn't recognise you…" "Nah its fine, hey, why'd you transfer anyway? Did you get into a fight? Did you burn something down? Kill a man?" Naruto's eyes grew wider with every imaginative story, vivid as they were, the rest of the boys cut in, giving their own theories as to why he could have transferred from his school, there was no way in the fiery burning depths of hell that Sasuke was gonna tell them the real reason, so he made one up, off the top of his head. "I started a revolution" the boys stared at him, and frankly, Sasuke didn't blame them, a revolution? What was this? 1789? "Wow seriously? That's coooool!" Kiba shouted "sounds troublesome" Shikamaru put his hand under his chin and finished his fries "so what happened?" Naruto was interested, shit, Sasuke didn't count on anyone actually caring about what he said, this was a first and he wasn't prepared. "Y-yeah, well we weren't allowed to bring poggs to school, dumb right? Everyone loves poggs? So I started a strike and well, I got kicked out for it" Bullshit. Sasuke knew every dumb word that came out of his dumb mouth was just, dumb. There's no way they could believe this right? Fucking poggs? Who even cares about them that much? Not enough to start a pogg revolution that's for sure. "Whoa, dude, that's the coolest thing ever" "I would have done the same" "who would ban poggs?! That's just asking for a strike" the group was in agreement, they all believed him, fucking idiots. /p

pIdiots that they were, they were sat with him. Talking to him, like a normal person, not like the 'freak' or 'pervert' he was usually classed as. Things were actually going well, and hell, maybe they'd even be his friends? The thought made Sasuke ecstatic, and Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small grin on his face as the rest of the group spoke about stupid shit like pogg revolutions. /p

pThe bell went indicating the end of lunch, and everyone grabbed their stuff and started heading back to their classrooms, "Hey, Sonic" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm as they walked, letting go when he had his attention "Sonic? Wha? Oh, the hair right? Funny" Sasuke directed his attention back to walking "Haha, sorry, Sasuke, you have a cell phone right? Here, it's my number" Naruto gave him the ripped piece of paper that Sasuke can only assume came out of his math book he had with him. "Uhh, yeah, sure I do, I umm, thanks, I'll… text you? Maybe?" Sasuke did have a cell phone, yeah, some brick of a thing that was thrown into an unknown drawer, Itachi got it for him about a year ago for starting high school, but since he didn't have any friends he therefore had no use for it, so he just slung it into one of his drawers, not forgetting to thank Itachi for his expensive gift, because although it was some clunky brick it was actually pretty good. /p

p"Okay, great, I'll text you too Haha, nice meeting you man!" Naruto slapped Sasuke's back gently before heading towards a different room. For Sasuke, school couldn't have finished earlier, whereas other people couldn't seem more tired, and worn out from the long day, for Sasuke it had gone in a heartbeat. Nothing could be longer than what he had to endure at his last school, this was a breeze. /p

pWhen Sasuke arrived home, a whole 2 hours later, he almost forgot to greet his mother before running upstairs and rummaging through his drawers to find the dust covered phone. 'yes' Sasuke exclaimed as he jumped onto his bed with the phone in his hand, he had to put it on charge before it turned on, it had been off for almost a year, neglected as a useless object that Sasuke didn't need, but now it has a use, Sasuke could well have a friend here. It took ages to start up, but as soon as it did Sasuke typed in the number that Naruto had given him and put together a small text. "Hey it's sonic" was all it said, not too long, or short, something a bit funny, Sasuke was quite happy with himself. A few minutes later Sasuke felt the unfamiliar buzz of the phone, confused at first he then realised it was a reply, "Hey man! How you doing? Took your time!" Wow. An actual reply, someone's talking to him, of their own free will. This felt great, Sasuke generally felt happy for the first time in ages. /p

pTo Sasuke's dismay he was called downstairs for dinner a few hours later, knowing that phones weren't allowed at the dinner table, his mother's rule, because dinner time was exclusively for the family. He reluctantly left his phone on his bed and went downstairs, sat opposite his brother and beside both his parents, they were at the heads of the table. "How was school?" Fugaku asked, seemingly disinterested yet he had bothered to ask, so Sasuke smiled "Really good" Itachi smiled at that, and began to start his meal, and everyone followed, "Good, good. Let's here no more about that kind of trouble anymore shall we." Fugaku raised a glass towards Mikoto, as she did back with a glass of red wine. "How was work today dear?" Mikoto inquired to her husband "Ugh, damn insubordinate apes, some people just have no respect for their superiors these days" he grunted in return, Sasuke's father was a police officer, well a lieutenant, he was respected widely for his determination and hard work, he had hoped that either Itachi or Sasuke would follow him into the police force, however Itachi has explicitly shown his disinterest in joining, and Sasuke is still undecided. "Well, now we've got all that shameless nonsense out of the way Sasuke, hopefully you'll bring a girl home soon." Fugaku stated, taking a sip of his drink. "Father!" Itachi dropped his cutlery and even Mikoto stopped for a second, but carried on after a few moments. "You know that's not going to happen!" Itachi spat "I see no good reason why not" Fugaku answered "You know why" Itachi barked "Do not raise your voice to me, Itachi" he roared, and there was an unbreakable silence, not the good kind, the ferocious kind. Itachi pushed himself away from the table, not breaking his gaze away from his father and walked upstairs, only to come back down a few moments later with his wallet and keys, he slammed the front door when he left. Fugaku sighed, Mikoto filled up her glass and Sasuke carried on eating. They ate in silence./p


End file.
